


Summer Sun

by enigmaticblue



Series: Science Boys in Love [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Mutual Pining, Pre-Slash, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/pseuds/enigmaticblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce has to meet Tony's parents some time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Timestamp: set in the summer of 1985. Written for the trope_bingo prompt “meet the parents/family” and the hc_bingo prompt “hugs”

Bruce feels a sense of trepidation as his uncle drives up to a palatial mansion. He doesn’t belong here with these people, in the midst of all this wealth. It had been different when Tony had visited him, but this place…

 

“You know, rich people are still just people,” Uncle Morris says. “No better or worse than the rest of us.”

 

Bruce swallows. “Yeah, I know.”

 

“Having a friend like Tony Stark offers a lot of advantages,” his uncle points out.

 

He knows what his uncle is saying, and he can’t disagree, but that’s not why he and Tony are friends. “Like learning how to surf, apparently,” Bruce replies.

 

“Like that.” Uncle Morris parks the car. “Do you want me to come inside with you?”

 

“No, it’s okay,” Bruce replies, spotting Tony coming out of the house. “There’s Tony.”

 

“Have fun,” Uncle Morris says.

 

“Thanks for the ride,” Bruce says sincerely. Usually, his uncle wouldn’t take the time to drive to Malibu, and he generally has very little to do with Bruce.

 

“Bruce!” Tony calls, laughing in clear delight. He hugs Bruce tightly, pounding him on the back. “Glad you could make it.”

 

“Nice place you have here,” Bruce says as a joke.

 

Tony shrugs. “It’s just a house. I like yours better.”

 

Bruce follows Tony inside, trying not to stare at his surroundings. There’s an elderly gentleman there in a suit who smiles at Bruce. “How wonderful to meet you, Master Bruce.”

 

“Bruce, Jarvis. Jarvis, Bruce,” Tony says. “Come on, I’ll show you around. You can sleep in my room or the one next door, whatever you prefer.”

 

Bruce thinks he’d prefer to be close to Tony. “Your room if you don’t mind.”

 

“Whatever you want,” Tony says grandly.

 

“Are your parents around?” Bruce asks cautiously. His first impression of Howard Stark hadn’t been great, but he’s a little curious about Tony’s mom.

 

Tony shrugs. “Dad’s on a business trip, and Mom’s got some charity thing. She’ll be back tonight, though, probably late.”

 

“Because I told my aunt and uncle we weren’t going to be alone this week,” Bruce points out.

 

Tony gives him an odd look. “We won’t be. Jarvis is here, and there’s staff around.”

 

“Let’s not tell my aunt about that part,” Bruce says. “I’m not sure that has the same ring as parental supervision.”

 

Tony grins. “Parental supervision is overrated.”

 

“If you say so,” Bruce replies. “I guess I wouldn’t know.”

 

Tony winces. “Sorry. That was insensitive.”

 

“Don’t worry about it.” Bruce is used to people apologizing when they make a comment about having parents, or even how great not having parents would be.

 

“You hungry?” Tony asks. “We can raid the kitchen. Or we could go out to the pool, or play video games.”

 

Bruce shrugs. “Whatever you want to do is fine with me.”

 

“Poolside it is, then,” Tony says. “We can make a pit stop in the kitchen for snacks and drinks.”

 

And that’s how Bruce finds himself sitting by the side of the pool, his feet dangling in the water, while Tony floats on an inflatable raft. “Come on in, the water’s fine,” Tony says. “You _can_ swim, right?”

 

“My aunt and uncle made sure I got lessons,” Bruce replies. “They said it was one of those skills where, if you needed it, you _really_ needed it.”

 

“How right they were,” Tony replies. “So grab a raft and come float.”

 

He’s not really the sort of person to sit around and do nothing, but when in Rome…

 

Bruce grabs the spare raft and awkwardly climbs on board, pushing off the side of the pool. “Is this how you spend your summer?”

 

“Some of it,” Tony replies. “If I’m not tinkering. I’ll show you what I’m working on later.”

 

“Is it something interesting?” Bruce asks.

 

“If you like AIs, it is,” Tony says. “It’s all preliminary right now, and very rudimentary, but I’ll have something to take to MIT with me.”

 

“You excited about it?” Bruce asks, sweating a bit under the hot sun.

 

Tony puts his hands behind his head. “What’s not to be excited about? MIT, a chance to get away from my parents, do my own thing… What about you?

 

“I guess,” Bruce replies. “It’s just weird to think about.”

 

“Well, right now, it’s just us and a week of summer sun,” Tony replies. “I figured we could hit the beach tomorrow for your first surfing lesson.”

 

Bruce grimaces. “I thought you were just kidding about that. I’m not really all that coordinated, you know.”

 

“You’ll do fine,” Tony promises. “It’ll be fun.”

 

Bruce thinks that just about anything is fun when he’s with Tony, even if it’s going to involve him making a fool out of himself.

 

It _is_ nice to float lazily with Tony, talking idly about their future plans and how the last semester of high school had gone. Bruce had actually gone to prom—his aunt’s idea, and at her insistence—with some of the other kids from Science Olympiad.

 

“How very pedestrian,” Tony gently mocks him. “Was it just like in the movies?”

 

“Well, if they made a movie about a bunch of nerds who went to prom only to stand around awkwardly before leaving to get pizza, yes,” Bruce replies dryly. He doesn’t say that it had been nice to feel some sense of normalcy for one evening. “What about you?”

 

“There was a spring dance, which I did not attend because I had better things to do with my time,” Tony replies.

 

“Like what?” Bruce asks.

 

“Like a coding project,” Tony replies. “I was working on my computer.”

 

Bruce frowns. “I would have thought you’d have been the one spiking the punch.”

 

“Nah,” Tony says. “I did that the year before. It’s not nearly as much fun as it sounds.”

 

Bruce laughs, because _of course_ Tony would do something like that, but he’s not angry the way he would have been if someone else had said the same thing.

 

He doesn’t know what that says about him, that he’s willing to excuse Tony’s behavior, or that because it had happened at a private boarding school with a bunch of rich kids, it’s better.

 

Bruce has tried to learn control, and he hates the idea of anybody taking it from him by deception, but this is Tony, and Bruce doesn’t think he meant anything by it.

 

“I didn’t use that much alcohol,” Tony says suddenly. “If you were worried about that.”

 

“A little,” Bruce says honestly. “But I get it.”

 

“They’re all assholes like me there,” Tony says.

 

Bruce says automatically, “You’re not an asshole.”

 

“Sure I am,” Tony says easily. “I warned you about that before we ever shared a room together.”

 

Maybe it’s true, maybe Bruce sees the best in Tony because he—cares about him. Bruce resolutely doesn’t think about how he really feels, not after Tony had spent nearly a week sleeping so close to him.

 

Tony likes girls, and girls are safer. Bruce doesn’t have to think about how he likes Tony, too.

 

“No more of an asshole than I am,” Bruce says lightly. “And you were nice to Jen, so that makes you not an asshole in my book.”

 

“Your cousin is adorable,” Tony replies. “I know it’s a fucking tragedy or whatever, but I wish I had your family.”

 

Bruce really wonders what Tony’s parents are like for him to say that, but then, Tony’s parents aren’t _here_ , and Bruce knows they were aware he was coming. His aunt had talked to Tony’s mom about it.

 

He thinks about the time that Tony had visited him, last winter, and thinks it explains a lot. “My aunt would probably adopt you,” he offers.

 

“She’s awesome,” Tony replies. “But listen to me whining. Come on. We should probably get cleaned up for dinner.”

 

Bruce had asked whether he needed to bring anything special, and Tony had said no, but Bruce is regretting his choice of jeans and a t-shirt when they walk into the huge dining room.

 

“God, this is awkward as hell, isn’t it?” Tony mutters. “Do you really want to eat in here?”

 

“No,” Bruce says decisively. “I really, really don’t.”

 

“Come on,” Tony says. “Since I have a guest, I can claim you’re uncomfortable and that I’m taking care of you.”

 

When they enter the kitchen the cook and a couple of the other staff immediately stop talking, and Bruce feels even more awkward, like he’s intruding. “We’d like to eat in the study,” Tony says. “And there’s no need to stand on ceremony with either of us.”

 

Mrs. Demming, the cook, smiles and bobs her head. “Of course, Master Tony.”

 

Bruce is thoroughly freaked out. “I don’t know what to do with this,” he admits as Tony leads him into the study.

 

“Relax,” Tony advises him. “They’re all perfectly nice people.”

 

“You have a cook, Tony,” Bruce hisses. “And maids, and a fucking butler, who is awesome, but this is _weird_.”

 

“Not to me,” Tony replies quietly. “I’m sorry.”

 

Bruce closes his eyes. “No, no, it’s just—I’m sorry, okay? That was a dick thing to say.”

 

“Are you going to be okay with this?” Tony asks. “Because this is my world, Bruce. I can’t really change the fact that my dad is a billionaire.”

 

And now Bruce feels like an asshole, because that’s true, and Tony has never treated him any differently, even knowing what he does about Bruce’s background. “No. I mean, yes, I’m fine with it. Jarvis is awesome, and it’s just—a lot, but you’re…” He stops, afraid to say too much. “You’re my best friend.”

 

Tony’s grin is quick and sincere. “Love you, too, man.”

 

Dinner is delicious, and Bruce has no idea what he’s eating, but he doesn’t ask. His aunt is a great cook, but her meal ideas tend to come out of the Good Housekeeping cookbook that she views as something of a holy book of the kitchen. Whatever Bruce is eating is more along the lines of things that are only found in really fancy restaurants.

 

At least, that’s what Bruce guesses, since he’s never frequented any establishments other than the local pizza place, the diner, and a couple of fast food havens.

 

A maid has come and whisked their plates away, leaving them to flip idly through the channels on the TV, when a woman sweeps into the room. Tony looks a bit like her, since she has long, dark hair with natural waves, and large, dark eyes. She’s wearing a dress that makes her look like some kind of movie star, and Tony scrambles to his feet. “Mom!”

 

She hugs him tightly, and Bruce knows that whatever issues Tony might have with his father, whatever he might say, he loves his mother dearly.

 

She kisses his forehead. “Introduce me to your friend, Tony.”

 

“Bruce, this is my mom, Maria. Mom, this is Bruce,” Tony says with a sense of pride that feels misplaced to Bruce.

 

He can understand why Tony would be proud of his mom, who is glamorous and a well-known philanthropist, but he can’t understand why Tony would be looking at him like he’s just as anxious for Bruce to like his mom as vice versa.

 

“Bruce, it’s so good to finally meet you,” she says, holding out a hand, which he readily shakes. “Tony has spoken of you often.”

 

Bruce has completely forgotten what normal people say to that, and then falls back on the manners his aunt had drilled into him, “Thank you for hosting me, Mrs. Stark.”

 

“No problem at all,” she insists. “You must call me Maria.”

 

He can hear a trace of Italian in her voice, and he says, “I—okay. Maria.”

 

“You have been a good influence on Tony,” she says, putting an arm around his shoulders. “Thank you for that.”

 

Bruce shoots a panicked look at Tony, who shrugs. Maria is kind, and beautiful, and she smells good. “Tony has been really good to me,” he says finally

 

“Well, I won’t interrupt your time together,” she says. “Don’t stay up too late, boys.”

 

And then she’s gone, and Bruce has no idea what just happened.

 

“She has that effect on everybody,” Tony offers. “Not just you.”

 

Bruce takes a deep breath. “She’s really nice.”

 

“She’s not around that much,” Tony replies. “But yeah, she’s great.”

 

Bruce doesn’t really understand. “Why?”

 

“Because she’s nice, and she knows how to put my dad’s money to good use,” Tony says, without nearly the bitterness that Bruce expects. “My mom likes to say that she builds while Dad destroys.”

 

Bruce wonders how that sounds to Tony, who is expected to follow in his dad’s footsteps and lead Stark Industries, to make weapons of mass destruction that will kill hundreds, if not thousands.

 

“Someday, I’ll do the same thing,” Tony adds. “Mom’s foundation does a lot of good, and when the time comes, I’ll make sure it continues running.”

 

Bruce hopes that Tony gets to do exactly that.

 

~~~~~

 

Tony likes having Bruce close to him again. When Jarvis had discovered that Bruce wanted to sleep in Tony’s room, he’d arranged for a cot to be brought in with plenty of bedding. Tony would have shared his bed, but he can understand the need to keep up appearances.

 

No sense in making people talk.

 

It’s enough to have Bruce here in his space, to listen to him breathing in close proximity, to know that they’re going to the beach tomorrow. They have a week together, and they’re going to make the most out of it.

 

And, more importantly, Bruce had liked his mom. He’d known his parents would like Bruce, because there’s no objection that his parents could make. Bruce is smart and polite and tends to follow the rules.

 

Tony doesn’t really care if Bruce likes his dad, although it would be helpful if his dad liked Bruce, but Tony knows his dad is kind of an asshole.

 

It’s enough if Bruce and his mom like each other.

 

They sleep late the next morning, even if they should probably hit the beach early. But they’re teenagers on summer break before starting college. Tony figures they should take every advantage.

 

Late morning is early enough for surfing.

 

Tony’s mom sends them off alone with a driver and a picnic basket, and Bruce says, “Does this happen often?”

 

“What?”

 

“Your parents sending you off with food and a driver, and not coming along,” Bruce replies.

 

Tony frowns. “We went to the mall with Jen.”

 

“That was different,” Bruce says. “Although maybe not that different. It’s just—when we go to the beach, usually Aunt Elaine goes with us.”

 

“My parents usually have better things to do,” Tony admits. “Although when I was younger, I had a nanny. I finally got rid of her last year.”

 

Bruce nods. “I guess, I just thought—you’d have bodyguards or something.”

 

Tony shrugs. “In a few more years, probably, but I’m not actually that well known. The retinue would draw more attention than me going out by myself. It’s not like you recognized me right away.”

 

Bruce doesn’t argue, a strange expression crossing his face. “Yeah. I guess—never mind.”

 

“No, what?”

 

“I guess it’s stupid to think that just because I know who you are, everybody else would, too,” Bruce mutters, sounding embarrassed.

 

Tony flushes slightly, hearing what Bruce doesn’t say, that just because Tony is important to Bruce’s world, doesn’t mean he’s important to anyone else’s—and that includes Tony’s parents.

 

“It’s not stupid,” Tony says. “But for our sakes, I’m glad they don’t recognize me on the street.”

 

Bruce smiles slightly. “Yeah, me, too. I mean, I don’t mind not having an entourage.”

 

Tony’s money has purchased lessons from a surf legend who has taken up coaching, and he gives Bruce a basic lesson while giving Tony some pointers so that Bruce doesn’t feel singled out.

 

After the lesson, they eat the lunch from the picnic basket, and lay out on the beach long enough to let their food settle.

 

“Okay, come on, time to practice,” Tony says.

 

Bruce groans. “I’m no good at the physical stuff.”

 

“You don’t know that!” Tony says. “You’ve had one lesson, and surfing takes practice. It’s not about being good. It’s about having fun. If you’re not having fun, we don’t have to do it.”

 

The thing is, Bruce isn’t actually that bad. He wipes out a lot, but no more often than anybody else who’s just starting off.

 

Mid-afternoon, Bruce actually manages to catch a wave and stay up on his board long enough to say that he’s surfed. Tony follows him in on the next wave and finds Bruce standing in the shallows, hanging onto his board, his eyes bright.

 

“Did you see?” Bruce asks.

 

“You did awesome!” Tony replies. “And the first day out, too!”

 

“You probably did better,” Bruce says self-deprecatingly.

 

Tony’s willing to lie in this case. “No, it took at least two lessons before I could get up on my board.”

 

Bruce raises his eyebrows. “Liar.”

 

“Okay, it was the first time,” Tony admits. “But no sooner than you did, and I had more lessons before I was on my own.”

 

Bruce frowns. “I don’t think I believe you.”

 

“Your loss,” Tony replies cheerfully. “Do you want to go again?”

 

Bruce gets this determined look on his face, and he says, “Yeah, I do.”

 

They surf until they’re both ready to collapse from exhaustion, but it’s good, even if they fall asleep together on the car ride back to Tony’s house. When the driver pulls up in front of the house, they stumble out, their hair still stiff with salt, their skin sticky with it. Bruce’s nose is slightly sunburned, and there’s the hint of a few freckles.

 

Tony’s mom meets them, surprising Tony, because he hadn’t expected her to be there. “Did you two have fun?”

 

“It was a lot of fun,” Bruce says. “Thanks, Mrs. Stark.”

 

“Of course,” she replies, pulling Tony in for a hug. “Are you boys hungry?”

 

“Definitely,” Tony says.

 

She smiles. “Get cleaned up, then. We can eat in front of the television. No need to get dressed for dinner.”

 

Bruce grimaces when they reach Tony’s room. “Dressing for dinner?”

 

“I didn’t warn you about that?” Tony asks. “You can borrow some of my stuff. We’re close enough to the same size.”

 

Bruce just stares at him. “I thought you said I didn’t need to bring anything special.”

 

“Dad’s kind of a stickler,” Tony apologizes with a wince. “We don’t have to wear ties or anything, but yeah. Sorry. I didn’t really even think about that.”

 

“It’s okay,” Bruce says. “It’s just—different.”

 

“Why did you think I said I liked your house better?” Tony asks. “I can be myself with you and your aunt and sister. Here, it’s different.”

 

“Your mom is pretty great,” Bruce offers.

 

Tony shrugs. “She is, but—she’s not accessible, not like your aunt.”

 

Bruce has to admit that Tony has a point. He’s never doubted that his aunt would be there for him, not since the day she’d picked him up. “I guess that’s the price of fame, right?”

 

“So they say,” Tony replies.

 

Bruce goes into the bedroom next door to shower, and Tony gets cleaned up. He wonders if Bruce being here will mean that his mom is around more, and if that’s the case, it’s yet another reason to have Bruce visit as much as possible.

 

Dinner that night is some kind of fish with a light sauce and vegetables. It’s nothing like what Elaine had cooked—those meals had been fairly traditional, right out of whatever cookbook middle-class families all had on their bookshelves. Tony knows that their chef had trained in France, mostly because his dad had said so—a lot.

 

Bruce eats with every evidence of enjoyment, though, and Tony’s mom asks about their day, and the surfing conditions, and whether Bruce had enjoyed himself.

 

Bruce is clearly making an effort to be polite and not talk with his mouth full—or be too greedy—but Tony can tell that he’s still hungry when he’s cleaned his plate, and makes a mental note to raid the kitchen later.

 

“It’s the first time I’ve been surfing, but it was fun,” Bruce says in response to his mom’s questioning. “I’d like to go again.”

 

“We could go every day if you really wanted to,” Tony offers.

 

Bruce hesitates. “Well, maybe not every day. We were going to do some work on your project.”

 

Tony grins, glad that Bruce hasn’t forgotten. “I thought maybe I had lost you to the waves.”

 

“You’ll never lose me,” Bruce shoots back.

 

Tony catches his mom’s raised eyebrow, but she’s smiling, so he doesn’t think too much about it. “I didn’t know you were interested in artificial intelligence as well, Bruce,” she says lightly.

 

Bruce hitches a shoulder. “I’m interested in a lot of things. I plan on studying chemistry and physics at Culver, but I think Tony’s work in AI will be groundbreaking.”

 

Bruce says that without any trace of jealousy, like he’s proud of Tony, and Tony feels his face flush slightly. “We’ll see,” he says.

 

“I happen to agree with Bruce,” his mom says with a smile. “And I’m glad there are others who see your talent, sweetheart.”

 

Tony squirms slightly. He’s never entirely sure whether people are seeing his talent, or just the Stark name. He knows how much harder Bruce has to work just to get noticed, or to have anybody care what he does.

 

“Well, I should call your father,” his mom says. “I’ll see you two tomorrow. Just let the driver know when you want to go to the beach again, Tony, and remember that your dad is back on Friday.”

 

When she’s gone, Bruce looks at him, and asks, “Was that too weird?”

 

Tony knows exactly what Bruce means, but he’s not about to admit to it. Admitting means acknowledging the fact that he _likes_ Bruce, in more than a friendly way, and Tony isn’t ready for that yet.

 

“She knows you’re my best friend,” Tony replies. “It’s cool.”

 

“We don’t have to go surfing again,” Bruce says. “Not if you don’t want to.”

 

“Do _you_ want to?” Tony counters. “Because it’s as much your vacation as it is mine.”

 

“Practice makes perfect, right?” Bruce asks. “But I don’t want to go every day.”

 

“We’ll find a balance,” Tony promises.

 

There has to be some kind of balance, Tony thinks, between keeping Bruce close and feeling the way he does.

 

There has to be.

 

~~~~~

 

The day after they go surfing is spent in Tony’s makeshift workshop, and Bruce learns more about coding than he’d managed to teach himself over the last few years. At least with Bruce, Tony is patient, and Bruce picks up some advanced techniques that he’s not sure anybody else even knows.

 

Being with Tony is an education; he thinks it will always be.

 

Tony’s mom is gone again that night, so they eat pizza in font of the television in the study. But it’s not takeout pizza, or something out of the freezer section—it’s clearly homemade, and really delicious.

 

“You eat like this all the time?” Bruce asks.

 

Tony shrugs. “No, not all the time. A lot of the time when my parents aren’t going to be around, they just order meals in. It’s not like the cook is here 24/7. But since you’re staying here, my mom asked him to work.”

 

Bruce grimaces. “They didn’t have to do that.”

 

“Price of admission, man,” Tony says. “They aren’t going to let a guest walk away from a visit without raving about their cook. It’s as much about them as it is about you.”

 

Bruce has no idea what to do with that kind of point of view, so he decides to forget about it. He’s beginning to think that while he and Tony might be on the same wavelength, he’ll never understand rich people.

 

“Who am I going to tell?” Bruce asks, because he has to ask.

 

Tony shrugs. “It’s kind of the principal of the thing. Besides, we get awesome food this week.”

 

Bruce can’t argue with that, so he lets it go. “True. My compliments to your chef.”

 

“I’ll make sure you get a chance to tell him.”

 

They go surfing again the next day, complete with another gourmet picnic basket, and this time Bruce gets the hang of things a little more quickly, and it starts to feel more like fun, and less like a challenge.

 

After a particularly good run, Bruce is a little startled to see about four girls standing on the waterline. They’re tanned and wearing bikinis, and they’re clearly looking at him and Tony.

 

Or maybe they’re just looking at Tony. Bruce has never really received a lot of attention from the girls at his school, and he’s not sure what to do about it now.

 

Tony claps Bruce on the shoulder when he approaches from behind. “Your fans await.”

 

“I think you mean _your_ fans,” he counters.

 

“Only one way to find out,” Tony says and nudges him in that direction.

 

Bruce doesn’t really want to pick up girls, but it would probably look strange if they don’t say something.

 

“Hello, ladies,” Tony says with a grin. “See something you like?”

 

The girls all laugh. “How long have you been surfing?” one of them asks.

 

“Me? Years,” Tony replies. “But this is only the second time for my friend here.”

 

One girl smiles. “Really? I never would have known.”

 

“I’m Tony, and this is Bruce,” Tony says.

 

The girls introduce themselves in between giggles—there’s Stacey, Laura, Jennifer, and Carrie.

 

Bruce lets Tony carry most of the conversation. He notices that Tony doesn’t mention going to college in the fall, just that he goes to Amherst out east. “Bruce is local, though,” Tony adds.

 

When they all turn to look at him, Bruce says, “Um, actually I just graduated from Fremont.”

 

“You’re going to college?” Laura asks, perking up at that. “Where?”

 

“Culver,” Bruce replies. “It’s in Virginia.”

 

“What are you going to be studying?” she asks.

 

Bruce knows that if he’s completely honest, their interest will likely wane quickly, so he says, “Chemistry. I’m not sure what I’ll do with it yet.”

 

It’s a small lie, but an effective one. “You could go pre-med,” Carrie replies. “My older brother did that at UCLA.”

 

That gets them onto safer topics, like the beach, and how long Bruce is going to be in Malibu, and how much surfing they plan to do. Bruce is surprised when Tony makes a point of arranging to meet them again in a couple of days, but in the afternoon. “We should get ice cream,” he says.

 

Later, when they’re alone in Tony’s room with no chance of being overheard, Bruce asks, “Why did you want to meet up with those girls?” He doesn’t want to sound needy, but he doesn’t get to spend a lot of time with Tony, and he doesn’t want to share.

 

“Because, when my dad asks what we’ve been up to, we can honestly say coding, surfing, and picking up girls,” Tony replies. “That’s exactly the kind of thing he’ll want to hear.”

 

Tony might not have said anything, but he knows that the thing between them runs a little deeper than friendship. That much is obvious by the way Tony is taking pains not to raise his father’s suspicions.

 

Bruce is grateful, though. He’s content with the way things are now, and he’s not sure he wants to take it any further—at least not for a while.

 

Far better to let everybody believe that he’s only interested in girls, and the same goes for Tony.

 

“Smart thinking,”

 

“I’m used to hiding all manner of things from my parents,” Tony teases. “You’re okay with it?”

 

Bruce nods. “Yeah, I’m good. If nothing else, it’s good practice, right?”

 

“That’s the attitude,” Tony replies. “The way I figure it, they don’t have to know anything that we don’t want them to know—ever.”

 

“I guess the same goes for my aunt and uncle,” Bruce says.

 

He doesn’t hide much from them, but while his aunt might understand, his uncle would probably flip his lid. Bruce knows he needs their support, at least through undergrad, and there’s no sense jeopardizing that.

 

“Someday,” Tony says, although he doesn’t say what someday means.

 

Bruce thinks he knows anyway.

 

~~~~~

 

Tony has no idea how things are going to go when his dad gets home and meets Bruce for the second time.

 

Well, technically, it’s still the first time, since Bruce has never officially met Howard Stark.

 

It’s just that Tony really wants Bruce to come back and stay with him again, and it’s entirely possible that Bruce will decide that dealing with Howard Stark is too high of a price to pay. Tony often feels that way himself, and he’s Tony’s dad.

 

“How do I look?” Bruce asks anxiously. He’s wearing a pair of Tony’s khaki pants and a blue Oxford shirt.

 

“You look fine,” Tony assures him. “Relax.”

 

Bruce grimaces. “If he doesn’t like me—”

 

“My mom likes you, and there’s no reason for my dad not to,” Tony replies. “And if he doesn’t like you, it’s further confirmation that he’s an asshole.”

 

That makes Bruce smile. “Thanks.”

 

“Come on,” Tony replies. “He hates it when I’m late.”

 

When they reach the dining room, Tony’s dad already has a drink in hand, and Tony feels Bruce stiffen slightly. Tony wishes he could say something comforting, but there’s no way to do that without drawing attention to Bruce’s discomfort, and Tony knows Bruce well enough to be aware that he’d hate the attention.

 

“Dad, this is Bruce Banner,” Tony says. “Bruce, this is my dad.”

 

Bruce’s smile looks a little forced. “It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Stark.”

 

Howard switches the glass to his left hand and shakes Bruce’s hand. “It’s nice to meet one of Tony’s friends. Have you been enjoying yourself?”

 

“Very much so,” Bruce replies formally. “Thank you for your hospitality.”

 

Howard waves off Bruce’s thanks. “Tony tells us that you’re also starting college in the fall. Culver?”

 

“Yes, sir,” Bruce says. “Biochemistry and nuclear physics.”

 

Howard nods. “I’m sure you’ll do well.”

 

“Dinner is served,” a maid announces.

 

What follows is a fairly typical dinner, at least when Tony’s dad is home. Howard asks a few questions about what they’d been doing, and Tony tells him that they’d been coding, surfing, and picking up girls, and then his dad spends the rest of the meal talking to Tony’s mom and ignoring him and Bruce.

 

Bruce catches Tony’s eye from his spot across the table and raises his eyebrows. Tony shrugs to indicate that this is completely normal behavior on his parents’ part.

 

Once dessert has been served, and Tony can see that Bruce is finished, he asks, “May we be excused?”

 

“Of course, sweetheart,” his mom says. “We’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

“And that’s my dad,” Tony says when they’re back in his room.

 

Bruce frowns. “Does he ever actually _talk_ to you?”

 

Tony shakes his head. “Not that I can remember. Now you can see why I wasn’t all that worried about him liking you. You’re smart, and you’re going to a prestigious college on a full academic scholarship. That’s really all he needs to know.”

 

“That’s depressing,” Bruce comments.

 

“Yeah, well, that’s my dad for you,” Tony replies, knowing that he probably sounds bitter. Hell, he _is_ bitter, because his dad barely tolerates him, and doesn’t even know him.

 

Bruce throws an arm around Tony’s shoulders. “He doesn’t know what he’s missing, you know.”

 

Tony hugs him back and knows that if nothing else, he has Bruce.


End file.
